Pride & Punishment
by empty-angel-veins
Summary: Post-avengers. After Loki devastates the east coast of America, Thor takes the jotun's punishment into his own hands-and what a punishment it is. Warning: Explicit sex, non-con, and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

Howdy! Thanks for deciding to take a look at my story. This is my first real fanfiction, though I'm no stranger to rp or short stories. So without further ado, here's chapter one of Pride & Punishment~

* * *

His brother turned the handle sharply. Blue light engulfed Thor and Loki both-the images of his brother's newly made friends fading into the blinding light. For a moment, Loki was sightless. His body braced itself as a sort of inter-dimensional shockwave pulsed through his body. He had felt it many times before, and yet this time it was somehow more painful. Perhaps it was because of his injuries sustained during the battle just hours before, or maybe it was his unwillingness to leave the current world. Either way, he clenched his teeth around the plate in his mouth and tensed his muscles as they were transported.  
Meanwhile, his mind was free to roam. To think of his failure. To think not only of how he had failed himself, but how he had failed an entire race of beings-beings who would no doubt be enraged for being lead into a loosing battle. Loki growled at the thoughts. He was pathetic. Pathetic and unworthy. He didn't deserve his fathers love, or a kingdom, or even Thor. Not that he really had any of those things in the first place.

His gaze tried to focus on the God before him, but the blue light was too intense and he was only capable of making out a massive, wavering outline. However, Loki was sure he could see a scowl through the haze. After several more moments, the light finally began to fade. Loki slowly relaxed, shrugging his shoulders as the pain ebbed and his vision began to return to normal.

He expected to see Asgard. To see his old home-the castle dungeon and the cold stone walls, the grubby floor and bars. But he didn't. His eyes focused on strange flat metal walls with large seams. The floor seemed to be cement-smooth and without flaw. Loki's brows furrowed in confusion. He turned and faced his brother with an accusing glare. Where have you taken me?

Thor seemed to guess what his brother was thinking, laying a hand on the cuffed jotun's wrist. Loki pulled away from the touch coldly, conveying as much rage and hatred in his stony eyes as he possibly could. Thor just gave a lopsided smile in return, taking the cased Tesseract and moving across the strange room. Loki took the opportunity to farther survey his current location.

A cot, low and topped with a thin mattress, sat in the far corner of the room. Despite its ramshackle appearance, it was fairly large in size-a king maybe? No, it was most certainly smaller than that. A queen at the most. Loki preoccupied himself with these trivial thoughts to keep from resorting to more self-loathing. So long as he could keep his mind off of his failure, he would be fine.

A sound snapped him back to the present. Thor had moved across the room to the only other piece of furniture there-a large metal trunk with big locks along the front. Loki guess this is where Thor had placed the Tesseract, seeing as it was missing and his brother was latching the last of the locks. "Now, dear brother, I'm sure you're wondering where we are," Thor started suddenly.

The big oaf turned slowly, that lopsided grin still fixed across his pink lips. Loki merely glared in response. He longed to make a sharp-tongued remark, to bite at that insatiable ego of Thor's, but the plate clenched between his teeth and mask holding it in place kept him silent. "To tell the truth, I myself am not sure what exactly this place is. I found it while I was lost some time ago. It seemed like the perfect place to house you for a little while, Loki."

The jotun snuffed. He turned slightly so that he was facing away from the blonde, his gaze fixing on the strange seams and bolts in the metal wall. Why not just take me to Asgard? Am I to much of a threat to even be imprisoned there?  
Thor couldn't possibly have heard the unspoken questions, and yet he replied as if to them specifically. "I won't be taking you to Asgard for a while. I have my own punishments I wish to carry out before I hand you over to Father."

Suddenly, Loki was scared.

He turned sharply to fix his brother with a concerned glare. However, he was taken aback when the Asgardian was much closer than he had thought. Loki stumbled away in his moment of confusion, his back meeting the cold metal of the cell wall. Thor laughed throatily, as if he were relishing the sight of his brother unnerved and disheveled.

Loki was about to straighten himself back up when Thor leaned forward. Two paw like hands planted themselves on either side of the jotun, pinning him there. Loki's heart raced in his chest, beating at his ribcage as though it were an animal trying to break free. Indeed, Loki felt much the same way. He felt trapped by Thor, dreading that look of foreboding gleaming in those round blue eyes. Thor's body pressed closer, rendering the smaller male virtually helpless.

"I'm sure you have something to say on the matter. Come, let us hear it Brother." On hand moved to unstrap the mask, stout fingers more so ripping it free than simply loosening it. As it fell to the ground with a clatter, taking the built in plate with it, Loki flexed his jaw lavishly. It was several moment before the joints popped back into place and allowed the male to speak.  
"You are a blithering idiot," Loki stated flatly. "What punishment could you possibly wish upon me that will be even a fraction worse than Father's wrath?" His voice was cooing even as it hissed out such words. Loki wasn't one to regret his words, but there was something about the look on his brother's face that made him wish the mask had stayed on instead.

One meaty finger caressed a pale cheek, stroking down the rigid jaw line and stopping at the bony chin. Loki shied away from the touch as though it were a snake running coldly over his flesh. "Come now brother, do you really wish to find out so soon what I have in store for you?" The index finger turned and slipped suddenly passed thin lips. Loki was too shocked to stop it at first, letting Thor get so far as to pin his tongue to the floor of his mouth with that single digit. Instinctively, the jotun closed his lips around it, followed quickly by his teeth.

Thor hissed and pulled away, shaking the pain from his hand with a string of soft curses. Loki lifted his chin smugly, having not learned his lesson the first time around. "What ever you have planned, you had better act fast. Such grand thoughts will surely parish quickly in that empty skull of yours, brother." Thor growled a warning. His eyes locked on Loki's, and for a moment, there was such tension in the air that it could have been cut with a blade.

"Your foul tongue will be the death of you," Thor bellowed.

"I'm waiting," Loki snarked in reply.

That wasn't the right answer. The same hand as before seized Loki's face, cupping his chin and gripping his cheeks with such strength that the jotun was sure his jaw would break. Before Loki could even make a noise of discomfort, his mouth was covered by his very own brother's in a wet and bruising kiss. Thor was angry, and his unyielding lips crushing down on Loki's made that fact very clear. The God of Mischief tried to purse his lips and hold off his brother's advances, confused and near panicking, but when a second hand gripped his buttocks tightly, he was tricked into emitting a startled yelp.

Thor kissed his brother hungrily. His tongue flashed out and tasted the other, hardly seeking permission before plunging into the wet hollow and jabbing at Loki's own yielding tongue. For a moment, the jotun considered clamping down just as he had upon the finger. However, with the death grip on both his jaw and his arse, he thought better of it and remained limp. What was Thor doing? What sort of sick and twisted punishment was this? Did he think to instill even more shame in the jotun, enough that the weight of it alone would crush his icy heart?

Whatever motives the bumbling God had, Loki could tell that they weren't going to be pleasant. Against his better judgment, he began to struggle-both of his cuffed fists jabbing forward in a direct blow against the larger man's chest. Thor grunted and stumbled, releasing his brother. Loki wasted no time in slipping away from the wall and trying to escape to the other side of the cell. Thor was quick to recover however, and his brutish mitts found Loki's arm before he could escape.

"Don't make this harder on yourself, Loki. You will take my punishment whether you like it or not. And trust me, you very well might enjoy it." The God of Mischief was being drug backwards. He stumbled and fought, but it was no use. Those thick arms wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms to his side and rendering him immobile.

"Enjoy my punishment? What do you take me for-some wild beast who welcomes the leash 'bout his neck?!" He moved to strike his brother again. His boot lifted with the intent to ram against Thor's shin, but he was stopped before the blow could land. Thor shook him to the side and caused him to stumble over his own feet; the ground leaving him for long enough that he was left suspended in his brother's arms for many seconds.

"Nay," Thor started, the word brushing heatedly against Loki's ear. The jotun flinched-not having realized how close his so called brother actually was. "I take you for a lonely child who welcomes any sign of love he comes across." Despite the word's intended bite, they were whispered softly, curling around Loki's ear with disgusting gentleness. Loki tried to turn his head away from Thor. He turned his head as far as it would go to the side, only to bare his slender neck to the larger god. His mistake was realized immediately.

* * *

*crosses fingers* So how'd I do? You guys want the second chapter? Did I mess up on anything? Send me a review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, you guys asked for it! I didn't think so many of you would like this story, but I'm glad you guys are getting into it! Chapter three should be coming along pretty soon, so keep an eye out~

* * *

Rough, moist lips sealed over the icy pulse and lapped at it hungrily. Loki refused to make a noise, bile rising at the back of his throat as a combined reaction to his brother's words and incestual actions. However, a yelp of surprise and minor pain wrenched itself from his throat as dull teeth clamped down on his sensitive flesh nearly hard enough to draw blood. Loki was furious with his brother, but even more furious with himself as he felt his cock twitch within the confines of his breeches.

"I am not the one so desperate for attention that I dared assault my own brother," he spat in a futile attempt to get Thor to relinquish his throat. He was rewarded quickly as the Thunder God pulled his head back, Loki relaxing a bit, righting his head so that his neck was hidden under his hair. However, his victory was short lived. Those lips were right back at his ear with sour words laced in such sweetness that made Loki's stomach churn.

"I'm not the one growing hard, brother." To prove his point, one of those arms that hand been wrapped so tightly around the jotun began to move; Thor's hand sliding slowly down Loki's side and stomach, surpassing the brim of his pants, and cupping the leather clad bulge. Loki sucked in a sudden breath of air. _No_, he thought frantically. _Stop this you idiot! _His body jerked backwards away from the touch, only to cradle itself even closer to the other male. Thor's fingers didn't cease. They began to knead, gently working the hardening member through the layers of cloth.

Loki bit back a groan. "S-stop it! What are you trying to do?" He pulled backwards again, only to find that Thor had begun to grow hard as well. He clamped down on his lip to keep a pathetic noise from escaping, torn between moving back into that growing erection or forward into his brother's hand. "This is pointless, Thor!"

Thor didn't respond right away. Instead, he let go of Loki long enough to spin him around, pressing him against the wall yet again. "What I'm trying to do-no, what I _am_ doing is proving which one of us is in charge. After this, you will never defy me again." His thick, meaty fingers were suddenly upon Loki again, tearing at the elaborate green top, popping the buttons with loutish force. Loki was horrified. The conviction in the Asgardian's voice, the chill in those wide blue eyes-Loki knew he was in trouble. He almost wished he was back on Midgard; the wrath of those blasted Avengers would be highly preferable to the harsh ministrations of his brother.

"You clearly don't know me as well as you think if you assume anything you do will hold me back," Loki hissed through clenched teeth. Thor had no retort this time. He was too busy tearing the cloth from Loki's shoulders, those clumsy lips sealing mercilessly over the collar bone as soon as it was exposed. They didn't stay there long, much to Loki's dismay. Instead, they began to travel lower, leaving a sticky trail of glistening saliva in their wake.

The God of Mischief refused to loose his resolve. He clenched his fists within their bonds, the nails digging into his palms hard enough to well up little droplets of blood. Thor had fallen to his knees, tongue teasing the flesh just beneath the navel, and yet Loki still couldn't escape. Did he even _want_ to escape? The thought was crushed as soon as it surfaced. _Of course he wanted to escape! _Loki struggled to convince himself he was still trapped, but it was no use. He was painfully aware of several ways he could get away-Thor's hands preoccupied with the latch of his brother's belt; leaving Loki's arms, legs, and hips completely free. Then… why wasn't Loki moving?

Thor didn't give the jotun any more time to doubt himself. He had worked the belt free and torn the trousers open, hastily pulling them down over the swell of Loki's arse. Loki didn't get the chance to stifle the gasp that rose from his throat as Thor nipped and sucked at his hipbone. "Some punishment," the jotun breathed, only to receive a sharp bite. He hissed in pain, but it quickly turned to a reluctant groan as the Asgardian began to paw at his long ignored erection.

Rough, calloused fingers squeezed at the base of Loki's manhood. They moved slowly, down to the tip where they thumbed the leaking head. The only lube to aid in their movement was the surprising amount of precum that the jotun had already spent.

Loki wanted to keep fighting. He wanted to open his mouth and hurl more insults to his brute of a brother-to make wounds so deep with his tongue that they would leave scars on the proud prince's ego. But he didn't. Instead, the only sounds escaping his lips were choked groans and growls. His hips twitched against his will and encouraged the ministrations further. Thor leaned in slowly, his mouth falling open and that thick tongue meeting the sensitive flesh.

Loki cried out. He couldn't help it. His hips rolled into Thor's waiting mouth and his head fell back against the wall, eyes closed tightly as they rolled into his skull. He could feel Thor smirk around his cock. The Thunder God was enjoying this-enjoying the sight of Loki weakened and pathetic, completely at his mercy. There wasn't a single goddamn thing Loki could do about it. No, he was too far gone, too wrapped up in the feeling of that tongue rubbing against the underside of his member, of those hollow cheeks sliding over the sensitive skin, of his brother's hand pawing at his base.

The jotun was close to release already. The heat in his stomach had built and built until it was almost unbearable. He felt his cock tighten, and there was a strange feeling like running water trickling over his member. Not even half a second later Loki was spilling his seed into Thor's waiting mouth, the god making a surprised gagging noise and pulling away quickly. The look on Thor's face was one of pure rage-had he really thought Loki would warn him?

Loki's eyes drifted open slowly. He tried to shake off the afterglow as quickly as possible, his stomach still churning and lurching from the thoughts of what had just happened. He curled his lips into a snarl, looking down upon his brother. "That is what you wanted, _no_? You have no right to look at me like that when the entire thing is your own bloody doing!"

It didn't take long before Thor was back on his feet, those meaty hands seizing Loki and hauling him to the cot across the cell. Loki bit back the tears, knowing what his brother's intentions were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated guys! I promise, I haven't forgot about you I just need to get everyhing together. And now that I'm sane again, have some dirty, rough, non-con Thorki sex! **

* * *

Loki met the bed face first. The cot was thin and he could feel the metal springs beneath, and they even ached a little as Thor's weight pressed the jotun down. He turned his head to the side so that he could breath, gasping not only for air but from the tears that had begun streaming down his heated cheeks. Over him, Thor seemed pleased with the reaction.

"This is how you ought to be reacting to my punishment," he thundered, taking a handful of that raven hair and snatching it back. Loki let out a yelp of pain and surprise. His eyes fluttered and he tried to cease the tears but they were flowing openly now. It was all he could not to let sobs join them. He tried concentrating on the hate, on the pure rage that he had felt only moments before; but, it wasn't there. All the god of mischief could find to focus on was fear. Fear of Thor and of this… this _lust_ that had built within his stomach and churned sickeningly.

"What, no quip this time brother? No stab of your silver tongue? Maybe my message is finally getting through to you." Thor pulled the handful of hair back even farther, lifting Loki's upper body from the cot and making him wince. The smaller male quickly moved his shackled hands to prop himself up and take the strain off of his scalp.

Thor let go of the silky strands and sat back a bit, using his loutish hands to lift Loki's hips into the air like some little sex toy. Loki didn't dare move from where he was placed. Instead, he let Thor sit back and look over his pale figure for a long while in silence. He wasn't surprised to hear the sound of a belt and trousers hitting the floor, followed by a muffled groan and a slick sound. No doubt Thor was touching himself to the sight of Loki's exposed entrance.

At last, Loki gathered the courage to speak again. "Punishment? You don't want to punish me. All you want is a whore. Am I a good whore brother? Am I broken and _cheap_ enough for you?" The words were spat out smoothly even though his breathing had become quiet ragged. He was angry and scared and aroused, and as much as he wished he were back in Midgard at the mercy of those damned Avengers, he also wanted his brother to hurry up. To enter him. Loki jumped at the thought.

"How dare you speak to me so crudely!" The thunder god's hand came down hard across Loki's backside, leaving a warm sting in it's place. Loki merely whimpered and continued his tangent. "How long have you dreamed of this, Thor? How long have to dreamed of touching a man, or entering him and using him like your toy? How long have you thought of me as your toy, _brother_? Since we were teens? Children? How sick are you really Tho-" His words were cut off as a hand met the back of his head and shoved him downward, his face yet again acquainted with the sheets.

Thor's growling had grown louder, and he forcefully spread Loki's legs a bit wider. In their shackles, Loki's hands sweated and shook, clutching at the sheets desperately. "Do you really want to know the answers to your questions, Loki? I have wanted you for many years, it is true. But never like this. Tonight, you are not my brother. You are, in fact, just a toy-a _whore_. If that's how you want to play the game, then so be it." As the other spoke, Loki's mind wandered.

Thor had wanted Loki for many years? And if not like this… then how? He was snapped back to reality when he felt an intrusion; not a large one, just one, thick finger slipping inside his entrance. Loki writhed and tried to get rid of it but it was no use. Another was quickly added, and another still, giving Loki little time to adjust. The jotun cried out and tried as hard as he could to pull away, but a strong hand on his hips held him in place as the fingers probed deeper inside of him.

At some point, Loki's cries of pain turned to cries of lust; unable to be stifled even by the thin sheets of the cot beneath him. He rutted his hips back into the fingers rather than away from them, arching his back to try and get a better angle, crying out when he hit the right spot. Thor made a soft growling noise and froze. His fingers retracted and moved back to grip Loki's hair, pulling it back hard enough to rip several strands free of the scalp.

The noise Loki made was indistinct-a strange mix between pleasure and pain. He had lost himself. His brother was abusing him and he had gone and lost himself entirely. The jotun couldn't care less at the moment, instead wiggling his hips desperately like a slave begging for their master. Thor obliged none to kindly, rutting his swollen cock against the crease in Loki's bottom for a moment before allowing it to slip inside-thrusting forward immediately so that his entire shaft was seated firmly. The god of mischief let out a strangled cry, his back arching and his fingers tearing at the sheets. His eyes began to stream tears yet again but he didn't pay them any mind, rocking back into his brother to get more of him.

The pace was sloppy and ill kept for a short while, each thrust too shallow or too slow, but Thor soon got the hang of it and pounded into the smaller male forcefully. He used the grip on his prisoner's hair as leverage, changing his angle after every few thrusts, trying to find that single spot that would make Loki scream. It didn't take long before the head of Thor's manhood grazed the bundle of nerves and Loki was reducing to a shaking and writhing mess. Thor slammed into the spot a second time, and a third, again and again until Loki was screaming out his name. The jotun's cock twitched and jerked, spilling his second load onto the pristine white cot beneath them.

Thor didn't stop just yet. Oh no, he hadn't finished what he came here for. He bucked into Loki several more times, his pace becoming sporadic and rhythm less, a heat pooling in his own stomach and loins. A couple more thrusts and he was coming as well, spilling his entire load into the already spent male beneath him, filling him so much that Loki made a pitiful noise and arched his back, his shackled hands moving to clutch his abdomen.

Slowly, Thor pulled out. This is what he had come here for-to teach the fallen prince a lesson. So, now that it was over, why didn't Thor want to leave?

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? I wrote this chapter in one sitting, so I haven't really looked it over. I'm planning on writing at least one more, but you guys have to review and let me know what you wanna see happen between the two! I can't write it without your input~**


End file.
